DE 10 2014 117 048 A1 discloses an exhaust system, in which a reactant, for example, a urea/water solution, is injected to reduce the percentage of nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas. To achieve better mixing of the reactant with the exhaust gas, the reactant injected in the form of a spray is injected towards an electrically energizable heating element. The electrically energizable heating element supports the evaporation of the reactant.